


Things The Ancients Left Lying Around

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental slavery, Ancient Technology, Concerns about dub-con, Consensual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David hates what’s happened to Evan. They had been exploring a week ago when they came across a piece of Ancient technology that, when they both touched it, immediately bonded to Evan, wrapping around his wrists in two black bands sunk into his skin. David hates the entire situation - especially the way it makes him <em>want</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things The Ancients Left Lying Around

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my attempt to write/post a fic for every day of 2016.
> 
>  **Warning** there is slavery in this fic due to an accident with ancient technology, and there are concerns that this could lead to sexual situations with dubious consent however there is full consent for all situations. 
> 
> **Series note:**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

David hates what’s happened to Evan. They had been exploring a week ago when they came across a piece of Ancient technology that, when they both touched it, immediately bonded to Evan, wrapping around his wrists in two black bands sunk into his skin. A trip to the infirmary and several hours of poking from Dr Beckett and Dr McKay later, David was the not-so-proud “owner” of one slave: Major Evan Lorne. David hates the entire situation.

He hates his new suite of rooms in the East Tower – he was forced to move because that’s where Evan is, and he doesn’t think that he could physically sleep somewhere else. He hates coming home and seeing Evan sitting around, or excercising, or reading; hates how bored Evan clearly is, how miserable and trapped he looks. Hates the brief flare of annoyance when Evan doesn’t immediately fall to his knees for him. 

Worse than the soul deep hatred he feels towards Evan’s forced slavery, is the desire. Not just the desire to order Evan around, although that’s bad enough; he’s been bathing himself, cleaning up for himself, cooking for himself for most of his adult life now. He doesn’t need someone else to do it for him, but he _wants_ to have Evan do it. 

Then there’s the other desires; the desire to take care of Evan – or more specifically, the _need_ for Evan to go naked, so he could constantly see his slave, could always be certain there was nothing wrong with him that would prevent him from working. The need to bathe him, carefully touching each inch of skin and checking for marks. The desire to see a collar around his neck to match the black bands on his wrists marking him as a slave – the need to put his collar there. 

It must be cultural, this need; collars are a very potent symbol of ownership in their culture, and he desperately wanted his on Evan. Wanted to bring people here, so they could all see it – Evan, naked and beautiful and unharmed, with David’s collar, with David’s marks. He wanted to put a lead on him, and take him into the public areas so everyone could see, could know. Wanted to see the jealousy and desire in their eyes and know they couldn’t touch. 

The worst of it was that he just didn’t know how much of this came from the device, and how much came from his own twisted subconscious. The need to order Evan around came from the device, and the itching knowledge that Evan should be in his bed, but he had a bad feeling that the reason the device told him to take Evan to bed was because the device made him want Evan to take care of his needs and wants and this was most definitely one of his wants. Needs. And he was more than certain that the desire to show Evan off came from him. He even worried that Evan’s entrapment in this tower came from him, because he knew that he could take Evan out of it so long as Evan was with him, but that didn’t make much sense. He thought that it was probably more that the slaves were programmed to be able to go with their Masters if they were needed, but were otherwise confined where they could be easily reached. But that didn’t stop the worry. 

* * * * *

The first time he finally had Evan, when Evan had slid so beautifully to his knees for David and drew him into a warm, experienced mouth had been a revelation. It had been so perfect, it had been exactly what he needed to sate the itch inside. 

And then he’d come down, and looked down at Evan, pressing one hand against his own trousers, looking up at him pleadingly, rubbing against him. Begging him to take his own pleasure. It twisted something inside him in ways he hated to imagine. Evan had done this because of him, because he wanted this, and he couldn’t take his own pleasure because David was so possessive that the only person he wanted to make Evan come was himself. But this was all David’s wants and needs, and it was so close to rape that it made him sick. 

He gives Evan blanket permission to get himself off, and leaves as quickly as he can. If he stayed, watched Evan stroke himself, dark eyes flashing with pleasure as he drew out an orgasm gained because of what he’d done for David, he wasn’t going to be able to leave. He would almost certainly have pushed Evan down and fucked him until he was screaming. He had to stay away from Evan, at least until the tingles and the breathless lust faded. 

His wandering footsteps lead him to the infirmary, and Carson Beckett’s care. Carson was gentle with him, giving him a soothing, if surprising massage to ease the worst of the building headache, and tylenol for the last of it. And somehow between the gentle voice and the platonic, caring touches David was spilling the whole thing to Carson. 

When he left the infirmary an hour later, he was clutching a tube of lubricant, his face flushed with embarrased arousal. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Carson was right. This wasn’t going to go away, and it wasn’t good for either of them if he kept putting it off and made them both ill. 

_“Have you spoken to Evan about this at all laddie? I know he’s got the Ancient technology affecting him, but he’s still proven himself capable of higher reasoning. Find out what he wants and go with it – forget what you think he might have wanted before this happened, you need to act on the situation as it is now. If you want it and he wants it, just go with it.”_

Carson was right. This was what Evan wanted right now, this was what David wanted. This was what they deserved. 

* * * * *

If David had thought that his decision would make things easier, he’d clearly not been thinking clearly. By the time he’d returned to their tower, Evan had finished his dinner and gone to bed. David hovered in the doorway, watching him. With this new resolution in mind, he didn’t want to spend another night waking up sporadically with that irritated feeling of wrongness; but his conscience didn’t want to wake Evan if he didn’t have to. 

A few minutes of hovering worry, and David finally gave in, stripping himself down to his boxers as Evan was and sliding onto the bed with him. Evan was still sleeping, but he woke instantly, attentive to David’s needs as always. 

”David? You need anything?” He asked roughly. 

”Yes. Evan, do you want to have sex with me? I don’t mean do you want to give me what you think I want, but do you actually want this with me right now?” 

Evan lay on the bed in silence for a few minutes, before he finally responded.

”The first day we met, you were wearing one of those wide-brimmed hat to keep the sun off your face, but you kept bending over plants for long periods of time and the back of your neck ended up going red. I itched the whole day to rub sunscreen on that patch of skin, but I didn’t offer because I didn’t know how you’d take it. I wanted to strip every bit of clothing off you and rub and touch you everywhere, starting with that little red strip.” 

”That was years ago.” David replied dumbly. Evan nodded and looked up at him from the pillow. 

”I wanted you then and I’ve wanted you ever day since. Yes, David, I want to have sex with you.”

David didn’t bother responding with words – he just reached for Evan at the same time the other man reached for him.

* * * * *

David stared dumbly at the blank expanse of Evan’s wrists, as he had been on and off since they’d woken up that morning to find Evan’s slavery had apparently just ended out of the blue. 

”It’s a sex toy.” Dr McKay said finally. “Now that it’s off, I can access the code. It’s designed for short-term use, to set up a scene for the couple having sex – it’s programmed for slavery at the moment but there are other options as well. It basically makes you feel like you’re in that situation and affects the way Atlantis responds to the wearer – which is why Major Lorne couldn’t leave his room without Dr Parrish.”

”You mean it made us want to… to do things…?” David stuttered, heart seizing with fear about what he could have forced Evan to do.

”No, it’s set to enhance desires but not create them. It has a mental component that makes you think that you’re a Master and he’s your slave but it doesn’t have any components to create desire. It’s set to deactivate if either of you were seriously hurt, killed, if you did something that Evan didn’t want to do or when…” he actually blushed, which would have been fodder for amusement at any other time except today. David blushed too.

“So that’s it, it’s over?” Evan asked. Dr McKay nodded. 

“It’s inactive now, so you should be fine. No doubt you’ll have to submit yourself to Dr Beckett’s voodoo first but they you should be able to go back to active duty.”

”Great, thanks Doc. Uh, do you mind if Dr Parrish and I have a moment?” He asked. Dr McKay nodded, already engrossed in thought about the toy, so Evan gripped David’s arm and gently tugged him from the room. He was silent until he pulled them both into the next available lab.

”Evan, uh, Major Lorne, I…” David stuttered out, not sure how to approach what happened. Evan solved the situation easily by pinning David to the nearest wall and taking his mouth in a rough kiss. David melted into the kiss easily, arms wrapping automatically around Evan.

”Just to be clear, David,” Evan breathed against his lips, “I wanted to have sex with you last night and I still want to have sex with you. Any objections to that?” David groaned and shook his head. “Good.”


End file.
